This invention relates to premixed combustion systems which employ flashback resistant and highly efficient and compact premixing tubes. This system also achieves low emissions of oxides of nitrogen (NO.sub.x), carbon monoxide (CO) and unburned hydrocarbons (UHC) over a large portion of the operating range of the engine.